Becometh the Shinagami
Becometh the Shinagami is the first and pilot episode to the series, Sponge Reaper. It was broadcast on January 26th, 2015. It introduces SpongeBob SquarePants (character); Patrick Star; Squidward Q. Tentacles; Sheldon J. Plankton & Rukia Kachiki to the series. Plot When SpongeBob SquarePants is involved in a accident with a Hollow, he meets up with a Shinagami/Soul Reaper named Rukia to become a Shinagami to save his friends and begin a adventure full of hell. Transcript (In a spiritual dark mountainside place. A female Soul Reaper narrates) "We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen and we respect with every fiber that which cannot be explained..." "I sense a strong spirit energy nearby." She tells herself this new information. (Now, a alleyway in Downtown Bikini Bottom at 5:45pm) "You got a death wish pal?! Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell about it!" A thug shouts at our hero, SpongeBob. (SpongeBob mummers) "That's all you got to say?!" The first thug comments. (SpongeBob kicks the first thug as he drops on the floor) "Lil Yama's down! We gotta help him!" One of the other thugs ask another one. "Are you crazy? I'm not taking on that psycho!" Another thug shouts at the second one. "Now listen up you pond scum! Do you see that?! First question, what do you think that is? You! The one in the middle! Answer!" SpongeBob commanders the thugs. "Wait! You talking to me? I guess somebody left those flowers here for some kid who died here." The second thug says as SpongeBob kicks him down to the ground. "Correct! Now, the next question. That vase over there, why is it lying on its side?" SpongeBob asks the third and last thug. "I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here. We didn't-." A third thug answers the question that SpongeBob gave him. SpongeBob kicks him anyways. "Now go and apologize otherwise the next time the flowers will be for you!" SpongeBob concludes their fate. "Ahh! We're sorry!" All the thugs apologize as they run off to cower in fear. "There. That ought to keep those punks from showing their ugly faces around here. Sorry about all of that. I'll bring you by some new flowers tomorrow." SpongeBob apologizes to a young girl ghost. "Thank you for coming to my defense. I think I'll finally be able to rest peacefully." The young girl ghost comments. "No problem. It's the least I could do. After all you deserve to rest in peace." SpongeBob chuckles. "My name is SpongeBob SquarePants. I'm 38 years old, so I'm a with a full time job. I run at a burger joint here in town. Maybe it's because I am entrusted with the live of the living. I'm not sure... But for as long as I can remember, I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed." "I'm home." "Hayaa! You let your guard down! Always stay alert when you enter a room and you're late for dinner again!" Patrick tells the yellow sponge as he kicks SpongeBob. "Come on! Is that any way to welcome your friend after he just risked his life to help a spirit find peace!" SpongeBob talks back to Patrick. "Silence! Oh so it's the ghost's fault now is it?! I suppose it's the ghost who left your room a mess When are you going to show some discipline!? Just because you see ghosts and I dont doesn't make you boss of this household!" Patrick responds. "Hey stop the fighting you two! Come over here and eat your dinner!" Squidward shouts for SpongeBob. "Let 'em fight. More rice for me." Plankton comments. "I gotta tell ya. For any normal, healthy person, a 7 o'clock curfew is really uncool." SpongeBob comments. "Speaking of uncool, you have a new one." Plankton reminds SpongeBob, he looks at his new ghost. "How long have you been there? Take a hike will ya! Damn pest!" SpongeBob shouts at the ghost. "Aha. I'm so done. Pat or ghost it's always something." Squidward mummers. "I think he's kinda lucky to be able to see ghosts. I sorta sense their prescience sometimes but that's about it." Plankton inquires. "Never mind dinner. I'm going to my room." SpongeBob tells everyone. next day, around after 8am. SpongeBob is getting his toast for breakfast "The incident occurred just outside of Katakura station just after 7.30am, as the morning commute was getting into full swing. Witnesses reported hearing a loud crash and feeling the ground shake beneath their feet. The entire area has been cordoned off." A TV reporter tells the audience. "That's near here." SpongeBob comments. is walking in the city as he hears a sound "Listen do you hear that sound?" A street woman asks her husband. building blows up when a Hollow appears "Wow. What the hell is that?!" SpongeBob asks. "Help me!" The young girl ghost screams for help. "Run! Hurry!" SpongeBob shouts. "What is that thing?" The young girl asks SpongeBob. "I don't know! Come on! We've gotta move! Wow...Hey! Hold on!" SpongeBob responds to the young girl. Rukia appears in a street as she slices the Hollow creature and the people in the street applaud because of the monster is now defeated. SpongeBob walks back to his home as he lies on his bed. "Who was she? I can't make any sense of what happened out there today." SpongeBob says as he thinks to himself. Rukia flies down from the sky as a butterfly and greets SpongeBob as she goes through his bedroom mirror. "What the hell are you doing here?" SpongeBob asks Rukia about his place in his bedroom. Rukia gets her bankai sword. "Ah! Put that thing away you're not slicing me up!" SpongeBob asks the Soul Reaper not to kill him. "It's getting closer. I feel it." Rukia says to herself. "Who are you anyway and what do you want?! If you think you're a burglar you're not a very good one! For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself!" SpongeBob scolds Rukia for coming into the room as he kicks her in the behind. "You kicked me, but I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying you can see me?" Rukia inquires. "Well considering that was my foot I just planted in your behind. You tell me." SpongeBob explains to Rukia. "You are the one I saw in town earlier. I remember." Rukia addresses that she remembers SpongeBob. "Boy, nothing gets by you." SpongeBob says. "How very starnge. You look normal but you must be defective in some way." Rukia explains how she is looking at him. "I'll show you defective!" SpongeBob shouts at Rukia for calling him 'defective' as Rukia kicks him. "Who are you?" "You want to know? Then I'll tell you. I'm a soul reaper." Rukia explains who she is. They are sitting down now, with SpongeBob and Rukia are explaining. Rukia has notepad with drawings. "Alright. So you're something called a soul reaper." SpongeBob recalls. "And you're telling me you were sent here on a mission by something called the soul society to deal with demons like the ones we saw on the street today." SpongeBob takes a pause as he has a minute to think about his next answer. "That's all believable to me. Along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy!" SpongeBob rages as he gives his answer "How dare you! Why wouldn't you believe in soul reapers? When you just admitted you can see spirits!" Rukia tries to get SpongeBob back. "I've never seen or heard of soul reapers before and Frankly your whole story is too incredible. I dont believe in anything I can't see." SpongeBob recalls. "Well, you see me don't you?" Rukia comments. "Well that's true and I'd agree to the fact that your not human. But why dont you play your little soul reaper game somewhere else? Ok little brat? Run along." SpongeBob commands Rukia. "So I'm a brat, am I? Bukudo Number 1 Strike!" Rukia roars the command that paralyzes SpongeBob who cannot move now. "I can't move! What did you do to me?!" SpongeBob shouts. "Paralysis. I've used what's calledva keido on you. It's a high level incantation only we soul reapers can cast. It's useless to struggle against it. You're just wasting your energy. I may appear young to you but I have lived nearly 10 of your lifetimes. I would kill you on the spot for your insults, if it were not against my orders. So you little brat, be grateful." Rukia explains to the paralyzed SpongeBob. "You've got nerve." SpongeBob picks up on her comment. "And now..." Rukia begins her sentence as she gets her bankai sword as the ghost from the previous day appears. "No, please don't . I don't want to be sent to the underworld." The ghost pleads for his life. "You needn't worry because you are bound for a better place. The soul society. There your soul will be at peace." Rukia explains to the ghost who disappears. "Where did he go? What did you do to him?" SpongeBob asks where Rukia has put the ghost. "I sent his spirit to the soul society. It's one of the main responsibilities of a soul reaper. People here sometimes call it 'passing on'. Now I'll explain to you why I'm here and I'll use small words so you can understand. There are two types of spirits in this world. The first kind are the good spirits called "wholes" the ghosts that you see are usually this kind. The second kind are evil spirits known as "hollows". The hollows attack people living or dead, in order to devour their souls. Any questions before I go on?" Rukia explains what she does and about the two types of spirits. "First of all, who do your drawings suck so bad?" SpongeBob mocks Rukia's drawings again as she draws a mustache on his face. "Ahh! You'll pay for this!" "Let us continue with our lesson Monsieur. These are the main jobs for soul reapers. First to lead 'wholes' to the soul society through console, as I just did. The second, to exorcise the "hollows" whenever we find them." Rukia continues to explain to SpongeBob. "That hollow with the bug body this afternoon, Why was it chasing that girl?" SpongeBob asks about the hollow. "That I don't know. We are yet to understand what motivates the hollows to do the things they do." Rukia says. "I can smell it. An especially tasty soul. It's nearby. Along with the smell of a soul reaper." A hollow roars. "What was that?!" SpongeBob asks. "One thing we do know, there is still a second hollow prowling somewhere nearby." Rukia says to SpongeBob. "Then what the hell are you waiting for?! Go out and kill it!" SpongeBob shouts at Rukia to alert her about the hollow. "I would but I can't seem to detect its location. Usually I have no trouble finding a hollow that's close by but here it's as if my sense are jammed by some powerful force" Rukia tells the yellow sponge. "What are you deaf?! There's something howling out there! That sound has to be a hollow!" SpongeBob starts to shout at Rukia again. "Something howling? What do you mean? Huh? Now I hear it. Definitely a hollow." Rukia corrects herself. "That's what I've been telling you." SpongeBob yells at her. "Get off, you scum." Squidward shouts. "That's Squidward! Hey! Wait! Untie me!" SpongeBob tells Rukia. "This spirit pressure is among the strongest I have ever felt. How could I have not have sensed it earlier?" Rukia explains to herself. "SpongeBob...Ah..." Plankton asks. "Plankton! What happened?" SpongeBob asks. "Ah..SpongeBob.. Squidward's been... You've gottah help him." Plankton tells him. "Hey! You gotta let me go! Gotta break free..." SpongeBob says to himself. "Put me down!" Squidward shouts at the hollow. "Stay out of it!" Rukia commands SpongeBob. "Dammit!" SpongeBob says to himself before half breaking the invisible chains that Rukia put on him and standing up. "How can he be on his feet when he's under my spell? Fool! You'll only get in the way!" Rukia shouts at SpongeBob for half breaking the chains that Rukia put on him. "Shut up!" SpongeBob tells Rukia. "Stop! The keido is too strong for a human to break if you keep trying you'll only cause damage to you soul! What? he's breaking the keido that's impossible! Don't do it!" Rukia explains and warns SpongeBob not to break her keido. "SpongeBob get me out of here!" Squidward shouts. "Squidward!" SpongeBob calls for Squidward. "I've found you!" The hollow roars at Squidward. "Squidward! No!" SpongeBob shouts for Squidward "Don't worry he'll be alright. The hollow left without devouring either of your friend's souls. "Are you sure?" SpongeBob asks Rukia. "Yes, it seems it was seeking a specific soul to eat. One with a much higher concentration of spiritual energy. In fact the hollow earlier was hungry for the same soul too, not the male." Rukia explains. "But why?" SpongeBob inquires. "For some reason most of your spiritual energy was hidden deep within you. Until now when you needed it to save your friend. That's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when I arrived. It also explains why the hollows haven't come after you. The spirit energy you have bottled up inside you has started to pour out when you made contact with that young girl's ghost. As a result, you soul became exposed. Those two hollows today detected your soul through that girl and they have been using her to track it down. Which means the hollows are really after you." Rukia explains about how the girl ghost is connected to SpongeBob. "Those things...want me?" SpongeBob answers as the hollow returns. "Its back! Get out of here!" Rukia shouts. "No! So the vicious attacks on that poor girl were because of me?" SpongeBob asks. "Well that's one way to look at it." Rukia says. "And now both of my friends could wind up dead and the whole thing is my fault?" SpongeBob asks. "Help us SpongeBob." Plankton asks. "Stop!" SpongeBob shouts at the hollow. "Coward! Quit attacking others! If it's my soul you want come and get it! Fight me one on one you ugly scum!" "Oh no!" Rukia releases as she tries to defeat the hollow. "Soul Reaper!" SpongeBob cries out for Rukia. "You- are a fool. How could you have possibly thought, you were any match for a hollow? Did you really think everything would be over if you gave him your soul? One soul doesn't satisfy them for long. If you don't stop interfering we are all going to end up as its food. I'm too injured to fight. Do you- want to save your friends?" Rukia explains as she asks the yellow sponge if he wants to defend his friends. "Of course I do! If there's a way then tell me how!" SpongeBob asks the injured soul reaper. "It will only be temporary but you must become a soul reaper yourself. You must take my zanpakuto and run it through the center of your being so that I may pour my powers into you. I can't guarantee you will live but if it doesn't work it won't matter." Rukia explains what to do with SpongeBob. "Then give me that blade, Soul reaper." SpongeBob says. "My name is Rukia. Rukia Kachiki." Rukia names herself to SpongeBob. "And my name is SpongeBob SquarePants." SpongeBob names himself as he takes the zanpakuto as he inserts it in his soul and become the soul reaper. "How could this happen? I meant to only give him half of my powers but he's taken nearly all of them." Rukia comments to herself. "This ends now." SpongeBob warns the hollow. "Huh? What kind of being is he? I've never seen a human with spirit energy this strong. That's what was jamming my senses before. I've never heard of a human with enough strength to break a keido on his own and I have never seen a soul reaper wield such a huge zanpakuto." Rukia says to herself as SpongeBob slashes the leg of the hollow. "You will pay for hurting my family you hollow scum! Feel the wrath of my blade!" SpongeBob roars as the hollow takes the final blow and disintegrates. For him, this is the beginning of something new. END Trivia *This was revealed early than usual with the correct date of 09.02.15 on the planning date, but Ghastlyop finished it earlier than usual and started to put this back to late January 2015. *This will have a fanfic.net release as well during late Feb/March 2015. *Original titles for the episode were Shinagami To Begin, SpongeBob Soul Upgrade and SpongeBob is a Shinagami which was used for the document's title, the final one was chosen late into development. *This is the second show in the new development team of Bankai Sword Entertainment. Critical Reception * * * * * Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Pilots Category:Sponge Reaper episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015